Mission: Reunion of Speckletail
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A power, a reunion of mother and daughter, friendship, advice, courage, action, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Speckletail here. You can call me Pika, my clan does. I lived with my clan, the Sierra Travelers Clan. So many warriors went to their new homes in their chosen worlds. Chosen worlds is a term for dimensions we go through the portal, which is sentiment. Now, I am one of 15 clanmates, not including my leader, Sunrise.

For my chosen world, I'd picked Kim Possible, for three reasons: 1) Kim felt like a sister-friend to me, she practically helped me through my childhood. 2) The numerous styles of fighting that I had researched and practiced with a old mentor from my past before the clan. 3) For some reason, Shego felt familiar, like I was supposed to know her, but I didn't know why I do. So, I have to find out why I feel like that.

My new life began merely a month after Goldfur had left. Sunrise had protected every warrior's secret spot in their rooms, left the beds alone, turned off the bathrooms while she told us to sell the pictures, merchandise, clothes from every dismissed room. We had earned so much money that we didn't need the buffet anymore, gathered groceries to feed ourselves, and transformed the meeting hall into a wide kitchen with multiple electric cookers.

There were only two apprentices left and us warriors shared the shifts of training them, through they sticked with their main mentors. We also shared babysitting Lia, the daughter of Leafpelt and Wolfguard. It was a true summer day, halfway through the eleventh year of the clan's lifetime. I mainly checked on the main computers which was in a room next to the portal. There were 10 computers, but since then, we had sold four. My duty on the computers was to check if anyone was hacking or breaking into private files, and I had to admit, there were no losses since I took the duty over 10 years ago.

I was inspired by Monique and Kim's wardrobe, and so, I took to wear a favorite outfit these days since I was told that I now have my turn. My outfit: A teal blue tank top, a deep brown vest, grayish-black khakis, purple and green shoes, and my beloved locket golden necklace. I practically wore my locket necklace ever since I can remember, but somehow I couldn't open it. Other people tried, but no success. I also have a large deep green knapsack.

My brownish-black hair likes to frizz out in the humidity if there is any, otherwise, it is naturally wavy. I had put it into a half-down, half low ponytail. My dark brown eyes that has light green speckles compliments my medium tan skin. I figured my body and shape is the combined looks of my real parents since I found out that I was adopted. Only Kim Possible the show, and the thought of a reason why my parents bought me here kept me going through my childhood.

Right, I was heading out of my room, #38, which my oak floors shone cleanly, with my green and brown bed, the walls painted of three locations; the west wall contains Middleton, the north wall has Go City, and the east wall has Yamanouchi Ninja School. I had turned off the bathroom which had a frameless glass shower, a bamboo sink, and a porcelain cream toilet. I had sold my toys, clothes that I outgrew or didn't need anymore. I had plenty of money, through I'm concerned how to make a life in my chosen world, for I don't know when or where I will be at.

Sunrise and my other clanmates awaited me at the portal which is on, the usual rainbow swirls. One of my clanmates, Batfur came forward and presented my totem necklace that I was to have on my journey. It was a simple silver chain with my warrior nickname in bronze, stylized in Cursive. I took it, put it on myself, feeling the cool metal tickle my skin.

I looked at Sunrise and she gave me a assured, gentle smile. I nodded, and Sunrise waved a hand toward my clanmates who echoed the famous motto, "What's the Stitch?". I laughed lightly, and Sunrise moved to allow me to go toward the portal. I walked, and before I stepped in, I looked back, and winked. I stepped in, the portal showing me a pitch black tunnel. It suddenly turned on, like the light was coming on. On the tunnel walls was moving videos of Kim Possible and the gang, doing missions and hanging out around town.

I suddenly felt like something was unleashed, like it was finally active. I was confused by the powerful, free feeling.

"You truly remind me of your mother, through you surely has some features from myself, indeed.". softly spoke a man's voice, coming from somewhere.

I looked around, tense yet curious about this man who seems to know me. "Whoever you are, come out so I can see you!". A deep chuckle.

"You've definitely have your mother's instincts.". The man commented proudly as he came out, revealing himself. I blinked, apparently in surprise and wonder.

The man has dark brown eyes, light brown hair, and pale tan skin, wearing a sleeved dark green shirt, deep blue pants, and black converse. I felt like I had knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't grasp it. _Wait, he said that I had features from him and that I'm like my mother._

"Sorry, am I supposed to know you?". I asked warily yet curiously.

The man sighed, "You were so young, perhaps this could refresh your memory.". He waved a hand toward the videos and immediately they changed, showing me..little me. A toddler me, to be exact. She was exploring and giggling as she walked around a few rooms that seemed to be in the style of a single-family home.

There was two voices calling, the familiar man's voice, and a feminine voice as well. "Rachel, where are you? Dinner is waiting, aren't you hungry?".

"David, you better get her before the food gets cold.". The feminine voice spoke loudly. Dylan, apparently the man nodded off to someone out of the picture.

"Will do, Tammy.". David replied as he searched for Rachel, their daughter.

David searched around, "Rachel, no hiding. Dinner is getting cold, baby girl. Come on, where are you?". A giggle answered up above him, and David confusedly looked up, widening his eyes, gasping in shock. Rachel is floating by the ceiling, her hands glowing a bright white!

"Tammy, Tammy, get over here!". David yelled. A answer, "What's going on over there? Is Rachel okay?!". The woman came in, revealing to be Shego! Although she is in a apron, and different clothes, I would recognize her, despite her younger age. Very faint memories reached my brain, and I remembered!

David is my father, and Shego is my mother! I was breathing rapidly in shock.

David, the older version next to me, grabbed my shoulders, "Deep breaths, Rachel. Breath.". I obeyed him, and I calmed down somewhat.

"But I didn't have that power back on HQ Earth.". I stammered slowly.

David smiled, "That's because your power has been hiding dormantly until you came here. You somehow transported yourself there when danger came one day.". He then frowned, looking like he's flashbacking to something.

"I suppose I should explain why I'm dead and your mother becoming Shego.". David sighed heavily. He seems burdened by it. _I really want to know what happened._


	2. Chapter 2

(Speckletail's P.O.V.)

I watched my newfound father, David, who rubbed his neck lightly, glanced at me as he started to explain.

"Well, your mother, Tammy met me when she was 17. We got married on her 18th birthday, despite her brothers' reactions. You came only a day before her 19th birthday, which Tammy saw you as her early present. We loved you so. You were so bubbly, giggling everyday, no matter no messes or accidents you made. Tammy used to call you 'Smiley'. Me, I called you my baby girl. Tammy was a superhero still at the time, but she always had time to see us no matter how the day felt.

I was a stay-at-home dad, playing and caring for you, and you didn't care as long as I or Tammy was there. Let's see, your power began to reveal itself when you were simply two years old, and gosh, we were happy yet scared for we had to watch you practically everywhere since you could fly and float. You seemed to have more fun then. Heck, I swore you held the record of Hide and Seek!

It was a beautiful day, and we were coming home after a morning of shopping. We went to a secret location where things are invented by one of Tammy's old friends, and that was where we got your locket. It only can open within Tammy's powers or your power. You could never take it off except for bedtime, of course. Anyway, Tammy got called, something about a condo fire downtown, and that was the last time I've had seen her or you. I still remember her saying that she'd be back for dinner and a bedtime story for you, since you loved to hear them.

I placed you in the playroom next to the kitchen, of course, it was a powerproof playpen. I was in the pantry, checking for some ingredients that I was planning to cook for dinner, when I heard a door breaking open. I dropped an can, and ran out in a sec, scared and frantic to get to you. I had a license to have a gun, and I had one in a high drawer that I had made sure you wouldn't reach. I held it out as I ran next door, and I saw them.

It was a group of three people. I couldn't tell from their masks which gender they are, but they were in the room. You seemed to know you were in danger, and cried for me. I grabbed you just as the people shot out from their guns. They had missed me greatly as I returned some shots back, striking one of them. You kept crying, as I ran to my office. I ran in, placing you on my chair, closing the door, the door filing with pierces as bullets landed.

I checked my gun and only three bullets were left. I looked at you as you stopped crying, and knew I had to protect you, praying for Tammy to forgive me. I knew I was to die, but not until my baby girl was safe.

You seemed to watch me with your eyes, you had somehow knew I had to protect you. Your power came, glowing white in your hands, and around your eyes.

I said to you in a soft, stern voice. "Remember Hide and Seek? Hide and I'll seek for you, okay? I love you, my baby girl.". I'd never forget the words you spoke.

' "Kay, Daddy. Is Mommy coming home?".' That's what you said, and I nodded yes, then you glowed white all over and disappeared. I sighed heavily and hardened my eyes determinedly, tensing to open the door, and shoot until it stops for all of us. I opened the door, fired with all the courage and bullets I had, and before I knew it, I fell to the ground, dead, my heart pierced.

I roamed the Spirit World, hearing that Tammy came to the house, and her cries were so heartbreaking that I wanted to hug and hold her, but I couldn't, due to my condition. She dove into her superhero duties harder and harsher until she saw that she felt better fighting and hurting people, and so, she turned to the evil side as Shego the villain. She partially blamed her brothers, but most of all, she blamed herself. Yet, her heart remains pure, and her soul tainted with pain and darkness.". My father finished softly.

I blinked, and exhaled a breath that I was holding, "But it wasn't her fault, or anyone's fault. It was one of these things, right?".

My father nodded, "Yes, just one of these things. But now, you're here. You must return home and find her, find the family you need. You're not alone anywhere, for you have your clan, myself, and hopefully new friends. Oh, and time had passed much slowly over there. You had been gone for 12 years. You'll be 15 again.".

I nodded, understanding what I must do. I walked forward, and hugged my father tightly. "I just found you, and now I'm gonna miss you. You've saved me, Dad. I am your baby girl no matter what age I am, 28 over at HQ Earth, or 16 back home. I love you, Daddy.".

Dad hugged me back, sighing, feeling his arms strongly, "I know, just don't forget who you really are. You're Rachel Diane Jannison.". I felt him kiss the crown of my head, and I gave a soft sob. I pulled back, my eyes moist as my father smiled, stepping back. He closed his eyes peacefully, his hands out, and suddenly disappeared in a bluish-white beam. I gave a heavy sigh, and looked at the end of the tunnel, seeing Middleton switching around with my mother, Tammy aka Shego, in her trademark outfit.

I narrowed my eyes, focused on the powerful, free feeling, and almost immediately, my hands glowed white. I began to float upward, and with a slight move, I had my legs straight, and my arms against my sides. I flew slowly, getting faster and faster. I felt peaceful and happy as I flew. _A dream came true!_ I focused on the end of the tunnel, entering, darkness enveloping me. I blacked out, having a final thought. _I hope Mom is alright._


	3. Chapter 3

(Speckletail's P.O.V.)

I woke up to the feeling of my mouth being like sandpaper, and realizing that the sun had been laying on me for a while as a sapling birch tree tried to give me shade. I looked around, blinking, realizing that I was on one of the high spots in Middleton Park, being in Kim Possible Disney animation style. I laid out my knapsack, pulling out bundles of dollars. I was surprised, for the year-time has changed to 2003 dollars. I counted, noting that I have 80 bucks. I also pulled out some clothes, a compass, and a strange compact letter I didn't remember packing in.

I turned it around, the front saying, "To Rachel, my baby girl.". I widened my eyes, the letter's from Dad! I opened it with curiosity and excitement.

It read: _**Rachel, since you are 15 again, I privately enrolled you into Middleton Jr./High School. They didn't know I was dead. Luckily, I had an ally to help with your situation. I know you truly can care of yourself, and I took care of something for you.**_

 _ **As it turns out, I found out that a long time ago, an ancestor lived here in Middleton, and he gave permission for you to use the place. I'm sure you'll like it. If you need help, just ask around the neighborhood. Remember, live your life, and find your mother. She needs you like you need her. Otherwise, enjoy life and don't work too hard.**_

 ** _Love, your father- D._**

I smiled as I finished the paper, and another paper was behind it, showing the address of the place that was given to me and the secret location of the key. I packed everything back in, and began to walk through the park. It was mid-morning from what I could see in my shadow. Middleton welcomed me as I came out of the park, hearing children laughing, teens hanging around. I slightly rolled my eyes as many boys googled at me, apparently awestruck by my newfound beauty, and the girls complimented on my clothes.

From I could hear, the day I came is on a Saturday, soon near the end of September. I steadily made it to my new house, two blocks down past the Possible house and the Stoppable house. I think Kim saw me, but I couldn't tell where she did. My house resembles a bungalow cottage. The exterior is cream green with pearl white trim. I grabbed the key, and opened the door which is ocean blue. I immediately fell in love, even when I didn't tour it yet. The open floor is a light oak, and the walls are neither beige-gray or cream tan.

All the rooms were bare, yet the kitchen is beautifully built. Beach white cabinets ran across two walls, and the counter is butcher block, well rounded with a island at the end.

I found a room that seemed to be a office size, with a two-piece bathroom next door. It had a nice quartz vanity, and a porcelain toilet as well. I walked up the stairs which I counted to be 15 steps. They were covered with soft shag tan carpet. The second floor is a bold light birch, and three rooms was in the wide hallway. The bathroom which was a full-piece, a framed glass shower, and a large tub, a porcelain toilet, and a lovely marble vanity. The first room was found to be a master size, and the other room was found to be a teenager size. Just perfect for me, and I'll save the master one for Mom.

Strangely, the bedrooms were furnished already. My room's walls are bare, waiting for the perfect paint. I think Dad's ally had prepared the rooms, and turned on the electricity, water, etc, for me. I figured that the rooms downstairs was for me to furnish them anyway I wanted to. I opened my cabinet, put the few clothes in, and closed it, as I prepared my knapsack for some groceries. I secured my money in a secret pocket, not wanting anyone to steal from me, even if it is a town.

I walked down the stairs to the garage which is a one-car size. I didn't have a license yet, but luckily Dad had the thought to put a small cargo bike which could be enough to carry 5 bags at a time. I beeped the garage door open, and biked out to one of the nearby grocery stores I had seen on my walk, closing the garage door after me, and locked the house door, securing the key myself in my vest. Then I set out. _Well, this is the beginning of my new life. A new chapter, indeed._


	4. Chapter 4

(Kim's P.O.V.)

I was havin' lunch when Mom came in from shopping. Dad was still working, and the tweebs are in their room, making something that I rather not ask about.

"Hey, Mom. Need any help?". I asked softly. Mom smiled at me, "Don't need any. We have a visitor.".

I heard distinct footsteps, and carrying two bags in each hand, walked in the girl I saw this morning. I blinked, curious about her. I mentally liked her clothes, through I didn't get about the vest. A soft grunt came from her as she put the bags on the kitchen counter, and she turned around, saw me. She gave a small smile.

"I believe that's the last of it, Mrs. Possible.". She replied politely yet there's an casual tone about her voice. I didn't know why, but she vaguely reminds me of someone recently.

Mom nodded, "Thank you so much, Rachel, dear. This is my daughter Kimberly.".

I cut in, "You can call me Kim. It's much better to say.".

Rachel smiled, "Nice to meet you, Kim. I'm Rachel Jannison. Your mother says that I'm going to be in the same school as you. Cool, huh?".

"Yeah, it sure is. You live around here?". I asked casually.

Mom chuckled, "She lives in the house that has been unused for a decade, what did you kids called it? Ah, yes, the haunted house.".

Rachel grinned, "Don't you worry. It's not haunted, not really. It's just my father's ancestor house, that's all.". I ducked my head a bit, sheepish at the name the groupies called it.

"Huh. Rachel, is your father working?". Mom asked curiously.

Rachel looked embarrassed, "Dad's sleeping nowadays. He has a job overnight, sometimes over 2 am in the morning.".

I widened my eyes, her father must be a security guard or something similar.

"And your mother?". Mom asked in surprise.

Rachel looked pained now, "That's something I'd rather not say.". Mom frowned, looked like she was going to say sorry.

"Please, don't do that. I had enough of that for years.". Rachel commented pleadingly. Mom nodded, understanding yet I could tell that she's a bit upset. I myself was shocked at how Rachel was used to that. Something serious must had happened.

Mom shook her head, "I expect you'll be around?".

Rachel smiled a bit at that, perking slightly. "I'll be around, for sure. Hey, Kim, would you care to give me a tour on Monday since I'm new?".

I grinned, "If you don't mind meeting my best friend first.".

"Deal.". Rachel grinned back. "I better head back home. Mrs. Possible, Kim. See you around.". then Rachel left.

Mom began to put random groceries in their proper places, giving a sigh. "I can't believe I intruded her privacy like that. I'm a bad neighbor!".

I got up, pushing my cereal bowl back, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry like that, Mom. Some people has stuff they don't like to talk about. Trust me, I have seen kids like that with the school psychologist. I'll help Rachel around, looks like I'm her first friend in this town besides you, Mom.".

Mom smiled at me, looking much better, "How can I have a wonderful daughter like you, sweetie?". I smiled.

"I just am, Mom.". I hugged her and she hugged back. In my brain, thoughts are buzzing around, wondering about this Rachel, how she came to live here, what happened to her mom, and etc. _Maybe school could distract Rachel, I hope._


	5. Chapter 5

(No P.O.V.)

Rachel (Speckletail) has been doing excellent. Half the school term has passed on. Rachel is good friends with Kim and Ron, through rumors had been spread by Bonnie Rockwaller herself, but Rachel put a stop to that. The only thing noticeable about Bonnie ever since is that she always give a high-pitched squeak whenever Rachel shows up. Kim has asked about that, and Rachel only replied that she had found Bonnie's lifetime fear, and gave her word that if she doesn't speak about what happened to Bonnie, Bonnie leaves her and Kim, Ron alone. Kim thinks that's reasonable enough.

Rachel at night, goes and uses her power as a secret superhero, and searches for clues about her mother Tammy (Shego)'s whereabouts. Everything has changed upon a mission of Kim that Ron couldn't go, so she asked Rachel if she could come along. Rachel said yes, and and so with Wade's skills, the girls caught a ride within a helicopter.

(Kim's P.O.V.)

I was in my mission suit through I was confused about Rachel's suit. It was a two-tone hooded catsuit of black and purple with white trim here and there. She has goggles, high-tech ones that I only heard about. I grabbed my parachute when the pilot alerted that we were close to the location.

I noticed that Rachel didn't have a parachute. I had to warn her to grab one. She only smiled and gave a wink, "No need". Then she turned around, her back facing outside. Suddenly, she gave a backflip, right out of the helicopter. I yelled in surprise, started falling straight down to get Rachel. But to my shock, Rachel was alright, flying for god's sake!

She has these glowy white aura around her hands, and her goggles was down on her eyes, protecting her from high wind. She was smiling like she doesn't have a care in the world. She looks so..free. I was impressed, raising an eyebrow, but keeping my cool as I unlocked my parachute, and landing down in a small clearing in the Scandinavian forest. Wade told me that a town was attacked near here, and the people who did it was Killigan and his goons.

Rachel landed easily like she has done this before, turning off her glowy power. I narrowed my eyes, hearing rumors that there was a night superhero around the Tri-city back in school.

"Care to explain about that, Rach?". I asked suspiciously.

Rachel looked at me with a sheepish smile and grimace, "Mission now, talk later, probably back at your house, okay?".

"Fine.". I nodded firmly. Then I took the lead, turning on my Kimmunicator, calling Wade, with Rachel following me. Later on, like what, one hour and half, the mission's over. Rachel never ceased to surprise me at all. Her moves was nothing I had never saw, not in movies or shows at all. And her power seems to boost up her moves, gives her flight, shockingly fast to execute it in seconds. Apparently, she had tons of practice. I wonder if her father knows about this.

An hour later, we were back at my house. I told Rachel to spill it out.

Rachel looked burdened, and I felt a bit guilty, I didn't want to force her like this, but hell, I was curious. Maybe Mom was right. Curiosity lands the cat in trouble.

Rachel sighed, looked at the sunset that was happening just now. "I have the dna of my superhero mother, and I had obviously inherited something from her. Yes, I was the night superhero in these rumors at school, and I couldn't help it. I needed the practice very much. Dad knew, but the truth is, he is dead, and Mom has been missing for a long time. Dad told me about Mom, and asked me to find her. I always wasn't with them, you see.

"My power is able to make me fly, transport, and boost my fighting style. I disappeared when I was two, and the only thing I had of my parents was this locket. I appeared back East, found by the orphanage, grew up there until I was nine, almost a pre-teen. I was adopted by this rich couple, I thought my life was going to be better, but it wasn't. I was never given affection or love. They treated me like a servant, more like a slave, really. My locket and my love for computers kept me going. I hacked into the government, anonymously telling the police about me, the rich couple, everything.

They got arrested, gps-tracked in their house while I ran away, with a load of money I 'borrowed' from them. They deserved it, really. I hacked a city computer after I figured out to open the locket, seeing my parents' pictures, and I found where my father was, but Mom seemed to vanish from the grid.

I found Dad's grave, and I meditated deeply to find the repressed memories, and discovered that Dad was shot, protecting me from high-risk burglars. I spoke to Dad's spirit in meditation, and told me who Mom had became ever since Dad was gone and I disappeared. Of course, I was surprised and shocked.

So, with my hacking skills, I made Dad alive in the files everywhere, because I knew I had to move around, find clues to Mom's location, convince her that I am her lost daughter, but I'm heck worried that she might reject me or say that I'm a fake. I have been wishing for love and affection, you know.". Rachel finished with a heaving sigh.

I blinked, overwhelmed yet finding this to be a shock.

"And who is your mother?". Mom said, coming out of nowhere. She was overhearing everything. Rachel closed her eyes, and sighed as she reflexed, held her locket, her hand glowing white, and faintly hearing a click. Her locket opened, and Rachel took it off, and handed it to me.

I was full in shock, almost causing the locket to fall through my hands, but I held it tightly. Her father looked ordinary, probably a gentleman by his smile and posture. Her MOTHER was one I very much recognized despite the younger age and clothes, it was Shego!

"Your mom is Shego?!". I exclaimed in shock. Rachel huffed, "She wasn't always called that, you know. Her real name was Tammy.". I heard Mom gave a tiny gasp. I blinked, realizing that I had been fighting my friend's mother. _Oh, crap. This is defintely full drama._


	6. Chapter 6

(Speckletail's P.O.V.)

After getting over the shock, Kim and Mrs. Possible helped me as they noted the many hideouts Shego had been with Drakken. Most were destroyed by a series of events during missions or simply a invention going haywire, but luckily, only a few remained solid and somewhat hidden.

I had the list of these hideouts within myself as I headed back home, wanting to have some sleep, before I leave the next day to find the hideouts. I had made the rest of my house habitable a week before Halloween, and I had to admit I have some good taste. There was a version of Goodwill, the retail store, here called The People's Favor.

I got a tan-brownish four-seat couch, a dark brown recliner, and a black rocker. I found a fantastic wide rug for the floor, a emerald green background with cream-white trim, and the decor is purple roses with black twisted swirls. I received some pretty paintings, which shows nature in different seasons. And for the dining room, I transformed one of the walls to be a accent wall, which is a calm ocean blue color, with some shelves to hold knick knacks I found as well.

In the backyard which is fenced by a traditional white picket, I had found lantern posts for the handmade fire pit I dug with my own hands. I also made a great brick path from the back door to the fire pit. There was still plenty room for a pool if I wanted to. I made the office spectacular with a nice oak desk, a gray/silver roller chair, and the walls painted a peaceful tan with purple trim, and featured monarch butterflies. I also found old-style barn stools for the island in the kitchen. I also painted my room's walls, making them cloudy white with dark blue trim.

I went to bed, and woke up early, wanting to find my mother so badly. Kim came over, surprising me with my own Kimmunicator, and also a ride with a all-day private plane which I was delighted and happy for. Before I left, I hugged Kim, and admitted to her that she is practically a sister-friend to me. I left Kim speechless, and hopped on the plane, excited yet nervous.

The few hideouts were at a very remote island in the Andaman Sea ; by a mountain in Washington; and finally, underground in the jungles of South America. With my power, I've managed to find the hideout at the island, and the hideout by the mountain. I left my trademark gift, which is a card with my picture and a short name poem.

It reads:

 **Really searching for you**

 **Am your daughter**

 **Concerned about myself**

 **Had been around**

 **Eager to reunite ourselves**

 **Life's waiting ahead**

I couldn't blame Mom if she doesn't believe it. After all, it takes time to realize something big. I couldn't find the jungle hideout, through I left a 'R' etched on a tree. I headed home a bit after dark. I dreamt of Dad that night, and sometimes before now.

"Hey, Dad. How are you doing?". I casually asked.

Dad smiled at me, "Not bad, really. I've been trying to go into your mother's dreams, and I succeeded somewhat. I put a distinct copy of your locket, and the memory of my death. I knew she wished to find out what happened that day. Sooner or later, she will discover that you are alive.".

I grinned, "I hope so, because I told Kim everything, and she helped me with the few hideouts that was decently solid, and I left a gift at each place. Mom would be anywhere right now, I think. You think she would freak out?".

"Nah, Tammy would d be sarcastic or trying to think that it's a joke until she will find that you're real and waiting for her.". Dad shrugged nonchalantly, knowing Mom so well. I nodded, and we chatted about nonsense, anything, nothing until I woke up with Dad vanishing, heading back to heaven. I opened my locket, and looked at my mother's picture, and sighed heavily as I faintly remembered her cooking and playfully taunting Dad. I smiled, knowing that Dad probably is right.

I hummed, "We'll be together again, I hope. You better believe this, Mom.". _I wonder if she's gonna quit her job from Drakken._


	7. Chapter 7

(Shego's P.O.V.)

 _Finally, a break from Dr. D. Luckily, my favorite hideout is solid safe._ I headed to the camouflaged rock/treehouse, more like a condo, really, but hey, it's enough for me to relax from these frustrating fights with Princess (Kim). Lately, she had been strangely hesitant to fight against me, and seeming like something's bothering her.

I came to the bamboo door, and saw that there was something inside the rim of the door. I pulled it, seeing it as a card. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _Dr. D isn't the kind of person who could leave a card like that. Have someone else found the hideout?_

I opened it, and read it twice, thinking that it's a joke. _How dare someone taunt me like that, acting like the lost daughter I had!_ Yet, for some reason I kept the picture, and burned the card. Luckily, I had the entire 24 hours day off, and managed to relax, teasing the birds, and warily watching crocodiles snatch wild pigs out of midair.

But the picture remained with my thoughts, and I had to take a closer look, and seeing that the person is a woman, more than a decade younger than me, yet she reminds me of _him._ I knew David was dead, yet Rachel, our daughter had vanished without trace. David must had done something to hide Rachel from the danger. Yet what if Rachel's power had drastically developed in that dangerous day, and she must had to listen to David to do that, and hide. _Oh, lords, has that been so long?_

 _If Rachel had been here now, she would have been 15, in high school. She could do gymnastics, or soccer since she had been watching tv for both sports when she discovered how to turn it on. She was so clever, she nearly gave me dozens of scares in that crazy game, Hide-and-seek!_

I sighed heavily as memories flashed by. Soon, night fell, and I took to watch the news on tv. Nothing interesting happened, and tired, wanting to read a book in bed, and I did. I went to bed, and soon into dreamland, everything changed.

I was fighting Princess for a moment, when she shifted into the woman from the picture. I was confused as hell, yet the woman said nothing, only pointing to something out of my eye. I turned, froze. He was standing there, no blood or anything in his clothes.

"David?". I murmured in shock. David smiled sadly, his eyes full of love and pain. He reached into his pocket to pull out the locket, the one from that day. I slowly stepped forward, and David seemed to nod, dangling the locket into my hands. I tenderly touched the surface, and I looked up at him. He gestured, smiling.

I took a breath, turned my right hand to show my green/black aura, and suddenly, I was there like a shadow, standing in the house, watching younger me, with David and Rachel. I realized soon enough that it's the day, the day I lost them. With horror, fear, anger, anticipation, hope, shock, love, and finally forgiveness, I saw it all.

The emotions overwhelmed me, and I woke up, panting and sweating, barely noticing that the bedsheets were scorched like I ignited my plasma shortly. _Lords, did that really happen?_ I blinked furiously, trying to calm my thoughts down, slowing down my adrenaline. The picture was on my side table, leaning against the lamp, looking upon me. I instantly knew the dream was real. _David was telling me that Rachel is alive, out there! My daughter, my Smiley! I have to find her! Please, have her forgive me. She never knew me...never realized the love of a mother for so long._

I exhaled out, now determined to find her. I grabbed the picture of my daughter, knowing now how she looks like. I cradled it tenderly as memories flashed by again, how she loved to hear my stories, how she seemed to sense me before I was even in any room, how she loved to be rocked to bed.

I saw my bedsheets, now reminding me of Dr. D. I huffed, realizing that I had a contract with him on the condition he pays me monthly. I prefer to be humble in my travels, paying modestly, through I am very much technically rich. I knew I didn't need the monthly pay, for the job kept me somewhat busy before, but now with the revelation of my daughter alive and out there, I knew I have to quit on Dr. D. _Through I could miss these fabulous battles with Princess. I hope Dr. D listens._


	8. Chapter 8

(Speckletail's P.O.V.)

I checked the computer that I had bought a few days ago during spring break with Dr. Possible, er, Ann. The version of Facebook here was called World Chat, and I uploaded my picture, and name. Soon within a few hours, Mom and I had contacted. I was happy!

We chatted so long into the day and night, and I regretfully told her that I had school tomorrow. In terms, she told me to do well and make her proud as she already is. She had decided to continue working with Dr. D, from what I could tell in her messages, for she wanted me to get used to interacting first before we can meet up.

We continued this routine where I can chat after finishing homework and dinner during the weekdays, and absolutely chatted all weekends with breaks. We learned so much about each other! I continually updated my pictures, showing my wardrobe and all, through I didn't give her my address because I needed to trust her first. She had this fun, patient side I had never knew!

I told Kim about Mom, shocking my friends about how she really is, and etc. Ann and James were happy for me as well. I had become so close to them that I swore I was their family too.

Summer was approaching and I was excited, for now I can be able to get to Mom, and be together as we should be. But, unfortunately, things can change in a instant.

I was getting home from school, and Kim invited me for dinner. I took a path through the park, figuring some fresh air could help me think about the right outfit to eat with Kim and the Possible family. Of course, it has to be durable, for the Dweebs can defintely throw some mean meatballs very well. Suddenly, I was surrounded, and I was instantly tense, for they looked like goons, but which villain's goons? I fired up my power and fought quite a crowd, and I say I gave my best! Next thing I knew, I was coughing on some black smoke that just flew at me, and I soon blacked out, falling down.

(Shego's P.O.V.)

Tired after that job, I went to check my room's computer, hoping to hear from Rachel. I opened up, and I was instantly concerned. I knew something's wrong, for she should have chatted with me before dinner on Fridays, since there's usually less homework to do on the weekends. I checked the time, and it was far past school and dinner. I narrowed my eyes, remembering that Rachel knew Princess. I searched for her name, and I found her, messaging her about Rachel.

She replied back that Rachel wasn't at home or her house. She knew Rachel takes the park route sometimes, and went there, discovering a ransack backpack, and blood. I sighed in relief when Princess said that the blood wasn't Rachel's, and snarled as I realized somebody kidnapped my daughter! I knew where Princess's town was. I messaged her that I am coming. I signed off, enraged and worried as I ran as fast as I can, hopping in the flying car. I heard Dr. D yelling in confusion.

Soon in a hour, I made it to Middleton, and landed in a field. Princess was there, waiting, her Kimmunicator on with the Load kid.

"Hey, Princess. Where is the park?". I crudely asked. Princess smirked, "Come on. The faster, the sooner we find Rach.".

I followed her to the park, to the site where the blood and Rachel's backpack is. I searched for clues and Princess helped me along. She shouted a bit later, finding something.

I grabbed it, seeing it was a purple fabric with a 'E' trademark. I knew it from long ago. I growled, "Electronique".

Princess asked curiously, "Who's she?".

I stared at her with a grim frown. "Just about the most dangerous supervillain in this country, if not the world. She swore to have vengeance on my family and..me. No matter what, she will do anything to do that".

Princess widened her eyes, "And she has Rachel!".

I nodded horrified, my heart pounding in fear. "And that's what I am afraid of.". I crudely said. _Rachel, my Smiley, hold on. We're coming for you. Mom's coming._


	9. Chapter 9

(Speckletail's P.O.V.)

"That's all you got?!". I panted heavily as I taunted the villainess, Electronique, or as I call her, Ectro in my mind. My hands/feet are bound by super strong metallic cuffs, and Ectro tried some tactics I have seen before, but ceased to work on me anymore since I had seen worse in the clan. She tried threatening me with her powers, knives-throwing, and neutral cop/bad cop interrogating.

She just zapped me with a harnessed lightning bolt. I'm an survivor like Mom. I couldn't be killed easily, no way. Ectro smirked a sickening smile, and preened her nails as she casually came up to me. I narrowed my eyes warily, staring right back at her.

"Well, if I can't make you talk, then perhaps you will be convinced to talk once I finish taunting you.". Ectro evilly grinned as her eyes sparked in sickening delight. I frowned at her comment, then suddenly, a hatch opened under me, and the cuffs let me go to fall through. I yelled in surprise as the hatch door closed quickly with Ectro's haunting laughter.

I tried to power up, but my wrists and ankles were raw sore. I remembered something Dad said, and I lighted up my eyes, white around the corners. I saw my surroundings, realizing that I was falling down a vent. I moved, my nails clenching the surface, high-screeches filling through my ears, struggling to slow down my descent.

I finally stopped upon a hard surface, and I saw that my nails were entirely clipped, and feeling sore in them. I still kept my powered eyes on, looking around to see a dead end behind me, and a hall ahead of me, distantly seeing two doors far off. I sighed lightly. I started to walk, my steps the only sound echoing through the hall.

I approached the doors, and to my dismay, they look so look-alike that I couldn't tell apart. Then Ectro's voice came out of nowhere.

"The path you choose before you is similar, yet one is danger while another is chaos. Choose and you will see all.". Ectro replied then nothing. I repeated the riddle many times, and realized the doors are similar, yet they must have a feature that's apart of them. I took a closer look, and saw the doorknobs are different metals. The left one is fake gold while the right one is real gold. Many people had killed over gold, and I know it. So, the right door's path is chaos while the left door's path is danger.

Chaos is unpredictable, so that means I don't know what happens at every corner, while Danger is encountering things that are able to injure/harm me. I juggled the pros and cons of each door, and I couldn't dare to be injured any further, if Mom rescues me and sees me hurt or worse, she will go supreme, yes, _supreme furious._

So I chose the door of chaos, and knowing I can react quick enough, I walked in, and let's say it changed me extremely. For good or bad, I don't know, but everything I saw in there was pure chaos. Let me explain. When I walked in, I found out that I was in a maze of hallways and doors soon enough. I was haunted with eerie sounds, and strange voices. I was alone, or so I thought. Around the corner into another hallway, I saw one of my greatest fears.

"Coyotes, why it has to be coyotes?!". I exclaimed in terror as I ran from them, it was a entire group of hungry coyotes. I ran over into another hallway, and saw a door, opened it, came in, hurriedly closed it, locked the doorknob as the door knocked with the coyotes' claws and their forces of weight pushing on.

I panted heavily, my heart beating so fast that I felt it good. I didn't realize that my eyes went off in power, and I tried to ignite my hands, and delighted to them glowing as they should be. Looks like the blood rushing got the feeling back in my wrists/ankles. I looked around, and what I saw shocked me. Wide, luminescent tubes full of droids floating in some kind of liquid, exactly looking like the brothers of my mom. I shivered in fright and surprise. I figured that Ectro must had made them to replace the bros when the real ones are disposed of, which is what Ectro wants!

I weaved around, obviously freaked out, when something caught my attention. I walked closer, saw a bright tube of water, holding a younger version of my mom! Ectro must have fought my mom when they were much younger, and she never saw the current version of my mom since she retired somewhat from her hero job when she had my dad and me.

This version looks 15, maybe 16! Comparing me to her, we could be sisters! _I have to get her out. I'd have her on my side._


	10. Chapter 10

(?'s P.O.V.)

The first thing I could ever remember was something breaking, and there was a rush of something warm around me, leaving as I fell forward. I felt something soft catch me, and I was able to open my eyes. I could see dark blurs on this form who was holding me, I locked my eyes at this pair of brown/green eyes and saw that this form is a human, a girl like me.

"W-what is h-happ-eenin-g?". I stuttered, not used to the human language yet.

The girl tilted her head at me, "Don't worry. You're okay. I'm your new friend.". I blinked as I looked at her, the clothes' names coming to me in my mind. She's wearing a blue sweatshirt showing a navy blue sleeved shirt and gray pants, and red-pink converse.

I blinked again, "W-who ar-e you?". My new friend smiled gently at me, "Name's Rachel. What's yours?".

"No n-name.". I said quietly as I shook my head. Rachel frowned at that, and circled around me, seeming to think. I tilted my head down to look at myself. I was wearing a green shirt with blue pants, and barefoot.

"Hmm. Mom's middle name was Gabrielle, and Dad's middle name was Harris. You look like a junior version of my mom, through you seem to have a different personality.". Rachel muttered loudly.

"I got it!". Rachel surprised me, startling me to look up to see Rachel in a hand fist pointing up, looking triumphant.

Rachel grinned at me, "You shall be called Jacqueline Ebony. And for short, I'll call you Jackie. Is that fitting okay for you?".

"I l-love it, I'll have it a long, long time.". I smiled in happiness, realizing that I now have my own identity and personality. Rachel smiled back at me.

Rachel grabbed my hand, "Come and follow me. We got to get out of here. We're in a dire situation right now.". Her tone warned me of the dangers out there. We encountered another door, and we exchanged looks before I shrugged and Rachel sighed before we opened the door, leading into another hallway.

"Great, more hallways. Stay close, Jackie.". Rachel warned before she suddenly blinked and her eyes were glowing white around the corners. I gaped in surprise, then shook my head. I'm starting to feel that something like that doesn't scare me. I followed her as she led me. We walked in silence, occasionally whispering when we encounter splits in the path.

We stopped as we saw a big vent, and it was big enough to fit two people through. "What do you think of that, Jackie?". Rachel asked me.

"Could be anything in there, Rachel.". I softly replied.

Rachel nodded, "Good point, through if we don't go into there, we would have to keep walking and encounter something while if we go into there, we might be heading to higher ground.".

"I don't know about you, but I've never saw grass or trees before, or tasted the fresh air.". I commented airily.

Rachel grinned, "Then it's settled, we're going into there.". I nodded then I felt something like it's watching me.

"Uhh, Rachel, is it just me, or is something watching us?". I asked in concern and fear. Rachel wrinkled her brow then she seemed to see something over my shoulder.

"It's not you.". she whispered in horror. I confusedly followed her gaze as I turned around. I froze in horror as a giant alligator stared at us with its beady eyes and licking its tongue.

We screamed, and Rachel swore as we frantically opened the vent door, and I went in first, sliding along some yards, with Rachel sliding behind me, distantly hearing a chomp and growl. We came into a right turn, walking on our knees and elbows, wanting to be far away from that alligator.

We panted heavily as we no longer heard any noises or threatening sounds, stopping at a split.

"That was %#*ing close.". Rachel complained as I took a breath. I exhaled out, "A-at least w-we're safe i-in the vent until w-we find a-a exit in this split.".

Only nervousness or scared, I stutter somewhat. Rachel nodded at that. "Your turn, Jackie.". I sighed, and pointed left. We turned left, and continued on until we found a vent door, and with a very short discussion, we crawled out into a wide-open room, having a hallway out.

"Where are we?". I asked hurriedly. Rachel looked around, replied, "Well, by determining the air, we must be at least a floor below the surface.". I shrugged at that, and tilted my head to see a small bronze sign with squiggles. I can't read at all.

"Rachel, can you read that?". I pointed to the sign. Rachel walked closer and said out loud as she read, "Evel jo utejm"

Rachel scoffed, " Must be latin or something else. I don't know what it means.". I put out my bottom lip, and thought.

"Sorry, nothing. No ringing any bell at all". I replied. Suddenly I could smell burning, some kind of smoke, and I heard churning. We turned around to see hot lava spilling out of our vent.

"Ohh! The sign means wrath of lava.". Rachel commented before starting to scream as she ran. I joined her gladly, us running for our lives. _Out of one pan, into another. This day is becoming rather unpleasant!_


	11. Chapter 11

(Speckletail's P.O.V.)

 _Ectro is crazy! Hot lava isn't a favorite method of mine, no freaking way!_ I and Jackie ran furiously until we saw a ledge, and I powered up my hands, flew up there, and turned around to catch Jackie who jumped to me. We landed on the ledge, and on the other side, we saw a underground river going east. The lava was coming fast.

"Can you swim, Jackie?". I asked quickly. Jackie looked at me, "N-nope.".

I shook her shoulder, "jackie, I got you, okay? I'll help you.". Jackie nodded and took a deep breath, and jumped. I flew down powered, watching her dive and resurface. She was too heavy to pick up, but I was able to have her grab my feet as we moved through. The river was strong and Jackie struggled to hold on.

"Rachel, Rachel, we're here for you!". shouted a voice that I was surprised to recognize as Kim. I saw Kim leaning on a distant ledge, her body over the stone, her hands out, while her feet was held by my mother, Shego aka Tammy.

I shouted, "Mom, Kim!". I pulled Jackie as we approached them.

"Jackie, grab her arms, and my mom, I will pull you two up, okay?". I asked hastily. "Got it!". Jackie replied back.

I used my legs as a tail, and shot Jackie toward Kim, who quickly locked arms. I landed beside Mom, and we each pulled a leg, then the sides, Kim came on, pulling Jackie up as she scooted back. We pushed up Jackie by her legs, and finally, we all are on the ledge.

Panting then chuckling as I realized we did it and lived! I hugged Kim happily, and turned to Mom, who's looking relieved and a bit nervous.

I smiled, "Hi, Mom.".

Mom sighed, "Oh, Rachel. You look so much like your father when you smile. I thought I lost you all these years, my Smiley.".

I gushed, "Mommy, I missed you.". And I hugged her. I was only a head shorter than her, only reaching her neck. I heard soft crying and heavy breaths. I smelt her familiar perfume, thyme and lavender. We heard voices coughing slightly. We turned to see Kim slightly pleased and her eyes looked happy, and Jackie curious, yet confused.

"Oh, Mom. This is Jackie, I think she's your clone from years ago.". I explained, Mom looking shocked.

She blinked fast, "She looks like me, only younger!".

"I gave her the name, "Jacqueline Ebony. You know, I would like to have a sister, who watches my back, and talks to me over things, and listens when I talk.". I responded casually, smiling. Mom raises a eyebrow at me, and I sheepishly shrugged.

"Welcome to the family, Jackie, if you would like me and Rachel to be yours.". Mom replied to Jackie who's looking shocked yet excited.

Jackie grinned, "I'd like it.". We all smiled and laughed as we hugged including Kim.

We soon got out of here, heading out of a door that led to the jungle rocks, Kim leading Jackie, talking about everything and more of the world events and such as I walked along with Mom.

"Mom, what happened to Electrique?". I asked in curiousity.

Mom shifted her eyes to me, and replied, "Let's say she was picked up by Global Justice after I did a number on her.".

I knew I can't ask further than that, since I knew Mom's capabilities. I only nodded, signaling to her that I understood. _Soon, we'll get home._

"What about your boss? I want to show you the house. It was in Dad's family generations ago.". I asked casually.

Mom smiled widely, "I quit on him, telling him that I had better things after he called me. The only job now is loving you and Jackie, not one, but two daughters to look after.".

I grinned, "I love you, Mom.". She chuckled and ruffled my hair. I recoiled, "Oi, Mom, I had it flat like minutes ago!".

"What, I can't be your annoying mother at times?". Mom teased. I smiled. _I got my mom back and got a new sister in the process. Just a crazy year. I wonder what's in the future? Well, no matter what happens, I got friends, a mom, a sister along for the ride._


	12. Chapter 12

**-4 years later-**

(Speckletail's P.O.V.)

"Pardon me! Coming through! Superheroine in panic here!". I yelled politely and loudly as I scrambled my way through the crowd of patients and assistants.

I panted lightly as I made it to the front desk. "Rachel Jannison, my wife Kim is here.".

An assistant smiled at me, checked the computer, "She's in room 14 on floor 3, her mother is assisting your wife.".

"Thank you, thank you so much!". I replied feeling a bit better yet still panicked. I ran to the stairs door, and shot up my power, making it to Floor 3, opening the door.

Soon enough, I could hear screams and shouts. "Where the hell is Rachel?!". sounded my angry wife, Kim Possible Jannison. I suppose I should explain what happened over the years since the Electrique fiasco.

Let's see, Jackie got officially adopted by Mom, became my sister forever. We shared the room, having a double bunk. We didn't fight much, for it's a rule for fights to go outside in the backyard. Mom, after telling Global Justice about herself wanting to be with her family, and have a legal, respectable job to keep up payments, they saw the point of it. Mom got her Preschool Teacher License after refreshing her classes and such. She's doing awesome by the way.

Kim and Ron remained best friends, however they found out their sexual orientations. Kim found that she is a straight lesbian, which explains why she didn't react much toward guys, through she reacted more toward Ron. Ron is straight, and found his true love in Yori. Myself, I found to be bisexual, which is weird, because back in HQ Earth, I was straight.

I dated a couple of guys before I convinced Kim to try it out, and we seemed to connect very well, the word, 'zinged'. We dated through Junior year to senior year. We got married in the summer. And now we're expecting our baby. How, you ask? Long story short, it was the combination of science and my genes that made it happen. I took the footsteps of being a superheroine from Mom, and I loved it. I often went on missions with Jackie since I convinced Kim to stay and keep the baby healthy and safe. Granted, it was hard with Kim being stubborn, but we managed it.

"Rachel better get here! It hurts! I've been in here forever!". Kim yelled as I approached the door. I grimaced, hearing her furious tone in her voice.

Ann, my mother-in-law, and the doctor who's overlooking Kim's progress, chuckled, "It only has been four hours, Kim.".

I opened the door and saw Kim in labor with Ann dabbing Kim's forehead, or checking how far Kim is.

"Hey, I'm back from Boli- eep!". I ducked as Kim threw a glass at me. I heard the sound of breaking. "Whoa, it's me, Rach! I'm here now.". as I surrendered my hands, showing Kim that I'm really here.

Kim snapped, "About time! I want this baby out!". I nodded, and came toward her, she grabbed my hand tightly. I suppressed a whimper as her hands seemed to surpass the strength of my hand. A hour passed with Kim squeezing my hand as contractions came and went. Finally, it was time.

I encouraged Kim as she swore at me, panting and heaving with each push she gave. _At least she's not throwing things this time._ Ann announced that she's seeing the baby, and encouraged Kim to push again. I gave a kiss to Kim as she gave me a nervous look. She pushed, this time screaming as the pain overwhelmed her.

I exhaled, watching Ann catch the baby. She cleared the nostrils and mouth, and the baby gave its first breath and scream. "Congratulations, girls. You got a son!". Ann exclaimed happily as she grinned at us. Kim smiled weakly, and I sighed in relief.

Ann gave our son to the nurse nearby to be cleaned and tucked into a warm light blue blanket. A few minutes later, we got our first close look at our son as Kim held him lovingly and gently. I was awed by this miracle, this beautiful boy. Ann had amber red hair, while Kim has auburn red hair. Our boy received a shock of cherry brown hair, and medium peach skin. He received Kim's nose, and my chin. His eyes shocked us the most. They opened, revealing to be honey brown.

Dad's eyes were darkish brown, while James, my father-in-law has dark brown eyes that appears to be black. Ann has dark blue eyes while Mom has emerald green eyes, and Kim has olive green eyes. Jackie's eyes is a slightly lighter emerald green.

"Wow, he's bound to be a heartbreaker, for sure. He's so handsome!". Ann cooed as she complimented, looking at him near us.

Kim looked at me, a happy and tender look in her eyes. "Well, I promised you that you could give the first name while I give the middle name after.".

I smiled at her, appreciating that she kept her promise. I took a longer look at our son, his eyes reminding me of Dad. I soon was lost in thought, trying to find the perfect name.

"Dylan seems right for him.". I responded softly, smiling. "Dad would approve of it well, since 'D' is the first letter of his name.". I explained. Ann nodded,"That's a good, strong name. What do you think, Kim?".

Kim gave me an approving smile, "I love it, and I hope you approve of my chosen name. I decided on 'Xavier' since I knew that the baby will be special since I found out I was pregnant.".

I hummed, and rubbed our son's head gently, "Welcome to the world, Dylan Xavier Jannison.". Dylan blinked his eyes, and cooed happily like he's loving his official names. I chuckled gently. _I don't want him to grow up. He's part of the family now. Welcome home, my son._


	13. Chapter 13

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **Well, the family has grown bigger since Dylan's birth. Ron and Yori welcomed a daughter a quarter year later, called Tami Mackenzie Stoppable. She received Ron's smile, Yori's cheekbones. She was born with dark skin, which was a surprise to the couple. Her hair was a shock as well, it's a dark chocolate shade. Tami's eyes are hazel brown since Ron's eyes are almond brown while Yori's eyes are dark brown.**

 **And Jackie adopted a pair of toddlers, technically a year apart in age. Jackie's son was given the name, Jeremiah Nolan Garner.**

 **Jackie took Shego's maiden name. Shego kept her married name in respect of her husband.**

 **Jerry has raven black hair with ice blue eyes, while his sister, Faith Lucille Garner has bronze-blonde hair with stormy blue eyes. Altogether, that's the new generation of Team Possible until they plan to have the family grow bigger if they want it so.**

 **Speckletail has told me that most villains had quit, through DNAmy and some minor villains remain. Global Justice is developing stations within the whole world. The Dweebs, Jim and Tim had became the youngest scientists ever, while Wade got a super cool job with the FBI although, he still works with Team Possible often.**

 **Monique became one of the top designers of USA, and I heard that she has been taking calls from France and Australia. Bonnie Rockwaller, you ask? Let's say she got a crappy job with the Tri-city's museum, becoming a tour guide after she had been forced to retake her classes for a whole year.**

 **Finally, Speckletail told me that she had found a place where she can train young teenagers to be warriors in her example. I was so proud of her. Heck, she called the place in my name, "The Dawn Sanctuary".**

 **Over the months, The Dawn Sanctuary became a popular yet secret place for teenagers who wished to help protect their families, and homes. Speckletail, you are a warrior always and ever, and don't give up, my friend. You've done well.**


End file.
